1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a zoom lens barrel for use in a camera. The zoom lens barrel is a telescoping type zoom lens barrel having a plurality of telescoping barrels.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent zoom lens compact cameras are typically provided with a telescoping type zoom lens which includes one or more telescoping barrels which are concentrically. These are projected from and retracted into the camera body when the camera is in use and not in use, respectively, for the purpose of minimizing the length of the retracted zoom lens.
Generally, it is quite difficult to minimize the length of the retracted zoom lens while also realizing a high variable magnification ratio for the zoom lens. If a high variable magnification ratio for the zoom lens is to be achieved, it is difficult to keep the thickness of the camera body compact and small.